greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Unseen Staff (Grey's Anatomy)
This page is for staffers of Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, Seattle Grace Hospital, Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, or any other facilities on Grey's Anatomy who are never seen, but are mentioned on the show in some way. Season One A Hard Day's Night *Jeremy was a resident at Seattle Grace Hospital. Alex Karev was one of his interns until he was reassigned to Miranda Bailey. Season Two *Howard Stevens (no relation to Izzie Stevens) was paged on the intercom to room 1435. Enough is Enough *Dr. Hines, a neurosurgeon at Wilkeson General, sent a harvest donor to Seattle Grace Hospital for organ retrieval. Season Three Didn't We Almost Have It All? *Charisse St. Amant, Annette Sutera, Ryan Blank, Gregory Gootsan, and Karin Gleason were on the list of arriving interns for General Surgery. Season Four Crash Into Me, Part 2 *Dr. Lisa Taylor was paged on the intercom. Lisa Taylor is also the name of a co-producer of Grey's Anatomy. Season Five Before and After *Gary Ballard was called on the intercom. Elevator Love Letter *Dr. Parker is an OB/GYN who was enlisted to harvest eggs from Izzie Stevens prior to her receiving cancer treatment. Season Six Tainted Obligation *Ann was Arizona Robbins' favorite scrub nurse until she was laid off as part of the pre-merger cutbacks. She is a single mother with three kids. Blink *Morrison was the perinatologist Addison recommended to monitor the bands on Sloan's fetus when Mark shut down the initial surgery. Season Seven Adrift and at Peace *Dr. Dan Miller is another orthopedic surgeon in the hospital. *Dr. Marshall works at NYU and called to ask Owen about speaking at their conference. Don't Deceive Me (Please Don't Go) *Dr. Neil Lefkoff works at the University of Miami. Through Twitter, Neil got to reconnect with Dr. Richard Webber, with whom he worked when he was a resident at Seattle Grace Hospital 8 years prior. Not Responsible *Lucy Fields told Meredith that Dr. Metzger would follow up on her vision problems caused by her fertility drugs. It's a Long Way Back *Arizona Robbins mentioned that Dr. Fletcher was unable to perform Sofia's PDA ligation. She also said she'd try calling Dr. Terry Lennox from Seattle Presbyterian Hospital. Season Eight What is It About Men *Lauren is an employee in radiology who slept with Alex Karev. *Jason Mayfield is a urologist specializing in erectile dysfunction who works in room 22 at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Put Me In, Coach *Dr. Samuelson is a neurosurgeon whom Derek said was qualified to remove part of Charissa Baer's HH tumor. Dark Was the Night *Dr. Taylor is a cardiothoracic surgeon who was on vacation and Dr. Goldman was said to have been 45 minutes away. Dr. Rudski was said to be an ass who was sloppy. Suddenly *Drs. Parker, Malden, and Jassy were mentioned by Lexie Grey as ophthalmologists in the Seattle area. One Step Too Far *Dr. Marcus was mentioned by Arizona Robbins. She told Alex Karev to page Marcus when Thomas Peterson's brain bleed worsened during his heart surgery. Moment of Truth *Ted Stevenson was mentioned as the head of trauma at Case Medical Center. Season Nine Remember the Time *Dr. Carlson is an orthopedic surgeon at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. He was supposed to do the surgery Callie planned to save Arizona's leg, but Arizona crashed before the surgery could take place and her leg was instead amputated. Beautiful Doom *Ted is a nurse who briefly looked after Zola Grey Shepherd while Meredith worked. I Was Made for Lovin' You *Dr. Clemens is a neurosurgeon who operated on Vincent Freeman with the help of Derek Shepherd. The End is the Beginning is the End *Dr. Jovan is a plastic surgeon who consulted with Jackson Avery on James Leggett. Bad Blood *Joy is a nurse who worked on Rich Campion's surgery. *Drs. Colvin, Beck, and Springfield were approached by April Kepner about budget cuts to save the ER. Readiness is All *Dr. Bud Clement is a craniofacial surgeon at Johns Hopkins Hospital whom both Arizona Robbins and Lauren Boswell worked under. He's considered to be a genius in his specialty, but has really bad breath. *Dr. Kent was called to the neonatal ICU through the intercom. Season Ten Puttin' on the Ritz *Victoria is a nurse at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. She is from the Philippines. You Be Illin' *Nurse Ruth mentioned that Drs. Garrison and Anders, both neurosurgeons, were sick with the virus and unavailable to operate. *Dr. Campbell is mentioned as a resident who is out sick with the virus. I'm Winning *Ronald Myers won the 2014 Harper Avery Award. Season Eleven Risk *Dr. Weaver is Nicole Herman's neurosurgeon. Unknown Season *Dr. Garmin was paged to room 417. Category:Grey's Anatomy